Today was a Fairytale
by MadhatterMia
Summary: What would you do if you were given a second chance? Follow Gemma and Ty as they find themselves in a land of sand, stars, and second chances.
1. Preface

** [A/N: I finally did it! I uploaded my very first story! Read and Review! And if you have any ideas on how to better my story- or for suggestions- COMMENT ME! 3]**

**I guess I should do the disclaimer now:`( ALL rights to STOLEN go to the lovely LUCY CHRISTOPHER 3**

**Gemma POV**

(Preface)

There are things in this world that have always both interested, and confused me. Rolling waves, right before a storm. Crashing against the cliff, against the shore. The way they churn in that rough, yet smooth pattern that almost seems hypnotizing. The bright, colorful clouds that hover in the troposphere during sunset. Or how time seems to slow down around you, yet the clock still ticks the same. All around you time continues to move by, and it's going faster, and faster. Time continues to pass, even when you don't expect it to. Every day I get up, and look into my mirror, only to see an older, more mature version of myself. Her eyes are deep endless pools of sorrow and pain. The brown and grey hollows under her eyes, tell that she hasn't slept well in months. I want the old version back. This one seems too damaged to function.

Ten years. It's been ten years since you invaded my life, and my dreams. It doesn't feel like it. I still feel like the young girl, you stole away to Australia. But in a way, I know that I'll never be able to be her again, my family and I still talk. But it isn't the same, I'm not the same. Their lifestyle just isn't one I want to follow anymore. In a way it's your fault, you know. If it weren't for you, I'd still be one of them. I'd be walking down the streets in London going on with my busy life in a city of fakes. You opened my eyes to many things Ty. And though I really hate admitting it, I wish that snake had never bitten me. I wish I was under the stars with you, covered in paint, while you lie next to me. You're the only one I ever felt like I could be myself around. And, hopefully, when I see you coming out of the police station today, that you'll forgive me, and we can go back to that little house in the Separates. Once upon a time a boy stole me away, promised me with attention and affection. He brought me the adventure of a lifetime, all for the sake of love. And now I'm going to see if he wants to continue the story we already started. It's never too late.


	2. The Beginning

**Woohoo! A big thanks to my first reviewer Goblinphantomgirl3 Your review really inspired me to continue3 And now here is Chapter two:) After this chapter it will be in regular POV's instead of letter form:D READ AND REVIEW3 P.S- This chapter was exactly 1,056 words long3**

**Bands that inspired this chapter: Britney spears (till the world ends), Breaking Benjamin, Kesha, Nelly, Bruno Mars, and MANY MORE! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own stolen, no matter how much I ask santa. Which means I don't own Ty. *sigh* -For now:)**

_**-Mia**_

**GPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot, arriving ten minutes earlier than needed. I just sat in my car; my thoughts have been on nothing but you since I woke up early this morning. It is funny, whenever you think of somebody; you always remember him or her at his or her best. With me, I always come back to the same memory of you. The same smile, the same laugh, your blonde hair falling into your blue eyes. You are different now, I know that, but I cannot help feeling sad. It has been ten years. I always wondered what we would be doing in ten years, had the snake incident not occurred. After the night with the paint, when we were just lying under the stars, I knew it was just a matter of time. I was falling for you; I was falling fast, and hard.

That night, you opened up to me. I realize now, that I was just like you back then, lonely. When you looked over at me that night, I saw nothing but love, and deep endless depths of patience in your eyes. It was also the first time I felt accepted; I felt like I could be myself. I was finally free. In the beginning, I wanted nothing more than to return to my average city, living my life with insecurities, and limitless expectations that I needed to meet. It did not help though, by the end I did not want to leave anymore. It scared me to think about what would happen when the fog lifted, and I would have to return to a life I did not belong to.

After you were sentenced, my parents hired every therapist and psychiatrist their money could buy. One after the other, they tried to convince me that everything we had, everything we felt, was a lie. It never existed; it was only formed on lies and mental and physical abuse. They never convinced me, I knew everything you ever told me, everything you showed me, was what we truly felt. They all quit one after the other until no one was left. Soon it was just my parents and me again, and even they were giving up hope on me. No matter how many times I tried convincing them that I was fine. They truly believed I was crazy. None of that mattered to me though. I started painting; it felt so refreshing to get all my frustration out on a canvas. In a way, it helped me get through it all. Even that small act reminded me of you. In a way, it made everything okay.

Suddenly, I jerk forwards; I must have fallen asleep. I look forwards, only to see you walking out of the police station. You were just standing off to the side, as if you wanted to disappear again. I put one foot out of the car, and I pull myself out. Nearly jumping for joy, at the thought of seeing you again. I shut the car door, though you still do not seem to notice me. You seem entranced in your own world.

I walk up the steps to the police station, walking towards you. Just as I am standing in front of you, do you decide to look up. You look up, that same strand of your hair falls over your eyes. Your mouth falls open in shock.

"Gemma?" You ask me, the shock evident in your voice. I find myself fighting a smile as I think of how to phrase my next words.

"Hey Ty." I say, looking up at you under my eyelashes. The smile that I am fighting, is winning, and my lips turn up at the corners.

"What are you doing here, Gemma?" you ask your voice now void of all emotions. Your eyes scanning my face, searching for something.

I stand up straighter, raising my chin and looking at one of the officers that is outside with you. I get his attention, and turn towards him directing my full attention at him.

"Is it alright if I take him now?" I ask him, not looking at you, a grin now growing across my face.

The police officer just shrugged with an, 'go ahead' look. I grab onto your arm, and start pulling you towards my car. You are walking hesitantly; I am walking speedily. I open my door, and unlock yours for you. When we're both settled in the car, I pull out and start driving towards the airport. I look out of the corner of my eye, to see you leaning against the door, just staring at me. As I focus back on the road, I can't help the laugh that escapes my throat.

"That's getting really creepy." I say, shaking my head while staring at the road.

"What is?" you ask, with your eyebrow raised.

"You, just sitting there staring at me." I pull off onto the interstate, driving just under the speed limit.

"Feeling self conscious?" You ask me, a grin plastered on your tan face.

I scoff, rolling my eyes. " Not in the slightest, it's just annoying."

I suddenly remember what I've been wanting to give to you for a while now, and I reach under my seat, searching for the little worn, rectangular thing.

I send the car swerving all over the road, still searching for that rectangular shape. I can hear you cursing beside me. I let out a loud laugh.

Finally, after a few moments, I find it. I pull it up to me, and then toss it to you. Putting both hands back on the steering wheel. I heard you mutter a 'thank God'.

You start to flip through it, skimming all the pages, front and back. You suddenly look up at me, a quizzical expression on your face.

"A diary?"

"no, a journal, and that has our game plan in it." I tell him, turning off at the airport sign.

"Game plan?"

"Yeah, but you have enough time to read that on the plane." I tell you, smirking.

"Gemma I don't understand, what are you even doing here?" I hear you ask, confused and frustrated.

I turn towards you, shutting off the car. I stare at you, for a few minutes, before smiling conspiratorially.

"I'm kidnapping you Ty."


	3. The Game Plan and GLEE

**Chapter 3: the Game plan and Glee**

**G*e*m*m*a* POV**

I am walking with Ty towards our airplane that will take up one-step closer towards Australia. Towards our little house hidden away in the Separates.

_**[A/N: Sorry for skipping the entire boarding part, but I have not been on an airplane in a while. So now, Ty and Gemma are sitting in their seats and the Airplane is in the Air]**_

I sit looking out of the window of the plane. Watching the world as it flies by beneath me. I cannot help the curiosity bubbling within me as I look at the world as it unfolds beneath me. It is a strange thing, watching the world unfolding as life fills everything around you. When on the inside, you feel lifeless and hollow. I feel like a tree that has fallen in a forest somewhere, just lying in the grass and staring up at the world as it continues to go through changes. Life pouring into everything. From as big as the sun shining on earth, melting away all shadows, and darkness. To even flowers blooming; and the painting of a sunset; the perfect ending to a summer day. Life goes on, even when you do not think it will. Even if you think, it is impossible for life to go on, seasons will still come and go, people continue to grow and change, and if you wait too long, it will escape you. You cannot get life back, once you have lost it.

I hear someone talking, bringing me out of my daydreaming. I turn my head to the left, and look at Ty sitting next to me. I see his mouth moving, but have absolutely no idea what he's talking about.

"Gemma are you even listening?" I hear him ask.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a few minutes there."

"It's okay; I was asking you what the 'game plan' was."

"Right… the game plan…well that's for me to know and for you to…not know."

"Oh. So you don't really have a game plan." Ty says glancing at me, humor dancing in his eyes.

I scoff, rolling my eyes at his absurdity. "Of COURSE I have a game plan!"

"Okay! Keep telling yourself that sweetheart!"

I scowl at him, turning towards the seat in front of me again. "Whatever Ty. Why do you think we swerved so much in the car? I was trying to REACH the game plan."

"You mean that's not how you usually drive?" He smirked, looking at the screen in front of him. Watching as the group of people sang and danced across the screen.

"What is this show?" he asked, pointing towards the mini screen.

I leaned over and studied the figures for a few seconds, and then realization finally hit me.

"You've never seen Glee have you?"

He looked weirdly at the screen. "What the hell is GLEE?"

I roll my eyes, scoffing. "Oh, right. You've been in prison- Well GLEE is only the most awesome show on television!"

I see the flight attendant coming towards our aisle. I raise my hand politely and wait for her to see me.

"Excuse me, miss?" I ask her

"Yes?" she asks, looking at me.

"Can we get some headphones please?" I ask her nicely.

"Why, yes of course." She says before going off to find some headphones.

I look over to see Ty watching glee, with a slight smirk on his face. It makes me smile seeing him so excited over something as simple as GLEE.

"Oh, this is one of my least favorite episodes." I tell him, staring at Rachel and her Mother.

He looks confused, "Why?" He asks.

"Because Rachael's mom is a bitch. At least, to me she is."

"What? Why is she a bitch?"

I sigh exasperatedly, gesturing with my hands; something I only do when I am irritated.

"Because she basically tells Rachael that she doesn't want to stay in touch with her, because she's too old, and it's too late for a relationship. Then, her mom goes and adopts Quinn's baby, for her second chance. I just don't like how she dismissed Rachael like that."

"Wow, poor Rachael." Ty says. Looking back at the screen.

"Here you go ma'am, your earphones." The flight attendant says, handing me my earphones.

"Good, look this is basically my favorite part of this episode. This is when Rachael and her mom sing Poker Face together."

_**Can't read my**_

_**Can't read my**_

_**No, he can't read my Poker Face**_

_**She's got to love nobody**_

I can sense Ty staring at me, as I focus my undivided attention at the tiny screen. Not sure what to do, so I sink into the rhythmic music of GLEE.

_**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun**_

_**And baby when it's love **_

_**If it ain't rough it isn't fun**_

This song reminds me of when Ty kidnapped me ten years ago. How I put up such a strong front, making sure he didn't get through it. Ty was not really the bad guy, I was just too afraid to get past my irrational fear, to see the lonely, hurt boy that was inside of him.

_**She's got to love no-body**_

I look over to the side of the screen and see 'Defying Gravity' coming up next. I love Kurt he is my absolute favorite out of the entire Glee cast.

_**Something has changed within me**_

_**Something is not the same**_

I look over to Ty, and relate what this song is saying, to Ty and my situation. Something did change in me…but I like the change.

_**Too long I've been afraid of**_

_**Loosing love I guess I lost**_

_**Well if that's love **_

_**It comes at much too high a cost**_

I suddenly notice the hysterical laughs that are shaking my body, feeling Ty's eyes on me I look up. __

"It's nothing." I tell him

"Gemma…" he trails off, looking unsure for a second before continuing again.

"Gemma, why are you here?"

I look off into space, contemplating what he meant by that. Had he moved on?

"Not that I really mind, but why are you really here?" he asked.

"Because…when we were separated…I had a lot of time to-think. I discovered that…you were right Ty…about everything. How fake people are, and how my friends only cared about my money. I actually came to miss the desert, its heat, the camel, that rooster. The separates, that little house. I missed the stars, the paint…but most of all…I missed you. I missed how happy you always were. Every time I went to the park, I would still find myself glancing at the bushes, trying to find you. I started painting, and sold them to my mother…I gathered a large amount of money over the years. Then there is my inheritance, and the trust fund. So money isn't a problem." I hear my voice growing smaller, and then finally we just sat in silence.

I hear Ty sigh beside me after about ten minutes. I look at him and watch as he runs his hand over his face.

"Okay…if it's what you really want."

"Oh, believe me Ty, it is." I tell him, just as the dinging sound comes on, telling us to fasten our seatbelts. We've finally reached Australia.


	4. Arguments, Surprises, and kangaroos

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for the late update…but I have had a VERY busy week/weekend my uncle had a birthday, then I had went to visit him. The entire way there, I was listening to '****Cher- Dark Lady.' ****If you have never heard this song before GO LISTEN TO IT RIGHT NOW! It is AMAZING! Well, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Other song for chapter: ****Adele- Rolling in the Deep**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Stolen, or Ty, or GLEE, or Cher, or Adele, or any other music/musicians I put on here! NOTHING IS MINE! (Except the plot…that is mine…so sad )**

**ENJOY! -Mia**

**Chapter 4:**

**Arguments, Surprises, and Kangaroos**

**G*e*m*m*a POV**

Ty and I were walking out of the airport when I realized something. I did not have a car! I turned around quickly and made a b-line for the car rental place. I rested my hand on the counter holding up a finger as I caught my breath. Finally, I looked up at the girl behind the counter.

"How can I help you miss?" She asked me.

"Yes, I would like to get my car from you." I said, smiling sweetly. I looked at Ty who was standing beside me, looking at the ceiling.

"Sure thing miss! I just need to see you're ID." I reach in my purse and pull out my clutch. Handing her my ID, I see her type something into her computer.

"Thank you! Now if you will just wait over there for a little bit, I'll be right back!" She says happily, walking into the back. With my ID in her hand.

(Thirty minutes later)

Okay, I am starting to get pissed. The girl has been walking around, talking to other employees for over thirty minutes. And I still have not been serviced. Ty, on the other hand is smirking at me, looking extremely amused.

"I think she knows you're trying to kidnap me, and is trying to get reinforcements." He told me, smirking.

I scoff. "Please, these people are slower than snails, and more easily distracted than an ADD kid in a toy aisle. Now HUSH!"

He shakes his head, chuckling.

Finally, after another twenty minutes the woman came back with my ID and a set of keys.

"That'll be four hundred dollars for keeping your car, while you were away." She said, smiling.

I pull out my debit card, and handing it to her, I watch as she swipes it and types something into her computer.

"Okay, you're all done! Have a nice day." She smiles at us, handing me back my credit card.

"Yeah, thanks." I tell her rolling my eyes, and mumbling under my breath.

Finally, Ty, and I walk out of the airport, heading towards the car lot in search of my new car. After many minutes of searching, I finally find what I am looking for. My white, four doors, Jeep Wrangler** (A/N: Picture of Profile) **I look over to Ty to see what he thinks about it. I see his eyes get slightly larger. I smile inwardly in pure satisfaction.

"_This _is your car?" He asks amazed.

I start scanning it for scratches or dings. "Yep."

"It's huge!" He exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"It's supposed to be huge. It's meant to be driven off roads." I tell him, putting my key in the door, unlocking it. I hopped in and unlock Ty's door for him.

~TwAf~

"So…where to?" he finally asked after about twenty minutes on the road.

I reach into my bag, which rests between the car door and me. When I finally feel the piece of cloth, I hand it to Ty. He looks at it confused, his eyebrow arching in question.

"Put that on." I tell him, turning back to the road.

He looks at me out of the corner of his eye, mischief dancing in his wild blue eyes.

"I'm not putting on a blindfold, Gemma."

"Yes you are. How else am I gonna give you your surprise?" I look at him, seeing the confusion on his face.

"Surprise?" he asked.

"Just put your blindfold on Ty." I roll my eyes, watching him staring at the dashboard.

"I'm not putting on a blindfold around you Gemma." He says, frustrated.

"Especially now that you're kidnapping me.," he mumbled.

I laugh, "Please, Ty. You drugged me, dressed me in a disguise, put me in your TRUNK, and gave me a huge knot on my head."

"Please, you were fine."

"I had whiplash Ty! What did you do, purposely slam on your breaks to mess with me? Well it worked. My head bounced off of your trunk door." I said, exasperated.

"And all I'm asking you to do is put on a little blindfold. How hard is that?" I ask, trying to guilt trip him.

"Not hard at all, just uncomfortable." He finally said.

I sigh theatrically, just another part of my plan to guilt trip him. "Fine, if you're so uncomfortable with this…I'll turn around. This was stupid; I shouldn't have even showed up today. I'll just go back to-," Ty cut me off before I could say 'London.'

"No! No, that is okay, I was just kidding. Please don't turn around." He said, his voice finally drifting off until he was speaking softly. I looked at him; his back was towards me, as he put his blindfold on.

"There… better?" he asked, turning around.

"Much." I thanked him.

~TwAf~

Finally, about an hour and a half later. We were pulling up to the cabin. How much this place has changed over the years? With a little help from me, of course. Like…air conditioners, and a well. I had not touched your shed, besides restocking it with paint and clay, and anything else I thought an artist might need. I also ended up doing a little house designing also. I added a balcony upstairs. And expanded the porch to where there was more room for…whatever. I also added a second story…although it is mostly a loft, with a few extra rooms/bathrooms. The fridge, and pantry was stocked full of food (they had built a Wal-Mart near us.) I look at Ty sitting in the seat next to me. Smiling, I unlock the car doors.

"We're here; don't take off your blindfold just yet though." I tell him, opening his door. I helped him over to where I thought the best place to see the entire property was. Just a few feet away. Finally, I was in the perfect spot.

"You can take off the blindfold now." I tell him, going to stand behind him, watching his every move.

He slowly, slid off the blindfold. And worked his gaze up, starting with the red dirt. Until finally, he was looking at the house. I heard his quiet gasp, and watched as he took in the land around him. It was getting close to sunset, the sun causing the redness of the dirt to come alive. Casting soft shadows all across the separates. Ty really was right it was breathtaking here.

"How?" I barely even heard your question, it was so soft.

"Like I said, I inherited a large amount of money. It took me a while to find this place. You hid it very well." I told him, looking back at the house.

"Look, I have to go check on something really quick. Here is the key to the storage shed. Go look around for a little bit. And do not worry, I did not touch anything. I just...restocked...a few things." I told him, handing him the little silver key off my necklace. I started walking away, when he finally said something.

"Gemma…" he hesitated. He stared at the red dirt.

"Yeah?" I asked nicely.

"Thank you." He finally said, looking at me from under his eyelashes.

I smiled, "Your welcome, it was a lot of fun." I turned back around, heading for the back of the house.

~TwAf~

**T*y* POV **(YAAAY! Haha)

I looked up at Gemma's retreating form, the smile I have been fighting, spreading over my face. Before finally going towards the shed. I put the little key in, and twisted the door handle. I pushed the door open, and walked into the shed. It had a ceiling fan with lamps on the ceiling. Illuminating the entire space. As I was looking around inside, I got to my part of the storage. My heart practically melted at what I found there. All kinds of paint, pastel, canvases, clay, and brushes were all neatly organized and placed. 'She must still care.' I thought, looking around. The entire time since she had shown up again, I just figured she was being nice, and giving me a ride back to my house. Figuring I did not know where/or what condition my car was in. But, looking around at all of the stuff here…it still makes me wonder if she just wants to make sure I'm going to stay busy…and not follow her. I jumped when I heard a woman scream. Followed by Gemma, her voice echoing off the separates.

"DAMN KANGAROOS!"

**A/N: Okay guys, you know the drill- read and review. And also who wants next chapter to be another Ty POV? Just put it in your review **

**-Mia **


	5. A thousand Years

**A/N: OMG! I feel sooooo awful about leaving you all hanging like that! It's just with High School starting and Mid-terms on the way I've got to be on top of my game to get to college:) But I promise that I'll never make all of you wait that long EVER again! And OMG again! So many hits! I never really thought this story would take off the way it did but…WOOHOO :P But anyway enough about me:) *P.S: ****Read and review**** and you just might find a sexy Ty in your room* *****wink wink***** **

Chapter 5:

**A Thousand Years**

"Gemma what in the hell has gotten into you?" you shouted at me as you helped repair the broken window that the Kangaroo jumped through.

"Ty honestly you should be happy that the poor thing didn't injure herself!" I shouted back at You, exasperatedly. Honestly men! Always so quick to blame the women!

I heard you scoff, then turned your back towards the half-fixed window. Although, it was pretty funny seeing the Kangaroo's outline still carved in the wood. "whatever you say Gemma, let's worry about arguing later though. If we don't get this fixed soon before night comes, we'll freeze"

**[A/N: I don't live in Australia (no matter how many times I ask my mother to move there though) So I don't know if it's true that if you leave a big gaping hole in the side of your house that you'll actually freeze from the drop in temperature. Although it would be really creepy, especially since Ty and Gemma are all the way out in the Separates where it's pitch black. An angry koala bear could come in or something:) but anyway back to the story!] **

"Yeah, yeah. Oh! Hey Ty have you ever heard the story of the Vindictive Koala Bear? I bet you haven't!" I taunted, handing him plank after plank of wood. Ty just let out a long exhalation of air, making his beautiful golden hair sweep forward, before getting stuck to the sweat on his forehead once again. Wow. I never realized it before but…Ty doing hard labor is…pretty hot.

"No Gemma, what's the story about this 'Vindictive Koala Bear'?" He asked slowly, shaking his head from side to side.

"Okay, so once upon a time a Koala Bear was wandering across the desert, when he-"

"Why was a Koala Bear in the desert?" You interrupted.

"Just use your imagination Ty!" I yelled, ruffled that he'd interrupted my story with an idiotic question.

"I'm sorry, please continue you're amazing story Gemma." You said, scoffing at my expression.

"okay so once upon a time a Koala Bear was wandering across the desert. When he ran into a jack rabbit-"

"Gemma this story makes no sense" You said.

"You make no sense Ty. But back to the story. So the koala bear came across a jack rabbit, the jack rabbit was really sad. So the koala bear invited him on his journey with him." I paused for a second.

"Wait, so he was on a journey?" You asked confused.

"Who was on a journey?"

"The koala bear" He answered with a 'duh' look directed at me.

"Oh yeah, he was searching for something, but we'll get to that later. "

"ha ha, okay Gemma, please continue." He laughed.

"Thank you, now the koala bear and the jack rabbit traveled all across the desert, meeting all kinds of new animals, and making new friends. Till one day Jack Rabbit came across some bamboo, he pointed this out to the Koala Bear. He said, 'hey bear-bear, look over there-there, it's some bam! Boo-Boo! Haha! Get it? Bear, Bear? Boo, Boo? Yogi bear! Haha!" I fell to the ground laughing, clutching my sides they hurt so much from laughing.

You just sat there, stunned and motionless. Hardly blinking, and stiff as a rod. I waved my hand in front of your eyes and jumped back when you burst out in laughter.

"Did you like my story?" I asked excited

You held up one finger signaling me to wait until you controlled yourself. I sat patiently.

"Gemma," you began wiping under your eyes catching any tears. "That was so dumb it was hilarious haha!"

I smiled at how free your laughter sounded, and it caused the butterflies in my stomach to flutter happily.

"haha I know right. But it made you laugh!" I exclaimed happily

You placed your larger, tanned hand on top of mine. "Yeah, I guess you did huh?" A smile tugging at the corner of your lips.

I laced my fingers through your tanned ones, peeking at you through my eyelashes. I found myself thinking about all of the years I missed with you. All because of the snake incident. But then, I realize if that wouldn't have happened, I never would have truly understood my feelings for you.

You leaned down slightly to get a better look at me, "I can't tell you how much I've missed your laughter."

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you." I said, feeling the familiar blush inflame my cheeks.

"It wasn't that long Gemma, it could have been longer." You tell me.

I laugh, "I doubt that, it felt like a thousand years or something. It was terrible."

"Well, at least I'm back now. And I'm not going away for a long, long time." You promise me, pulling me in closer to you.

"Do you promise?" I ask him, with my pinky finger up in the air. I remember when I was little, and all of the kids used to make 'pinky promises' and the rule was that if you broke a pinky promise, you couldn't make anymore until you made it up to the person you broke the promise to.

You smiled, staring into my eyes for a moment, before looping your humongous pinky around mine. You said: "I swear it."

That night after we finished fixing the broken wall and window, we sat underneath the stars. You brought out your old paint set, and we set the Separates alight with the world as our canvas. I was wrapped in your arms, and in that moment, I knew I had made the right choice. I was finally happy where I was, wrapped up in the arms of the man I love. Covered in paint from head to toe. Basking in the glow of our little slice of heaven.

**A/N: NO THIS IS NOT THE END! IT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE! Now that I'm back I'm going to start updating much, much more regular3 ALSO! *****I'm looking for a beta reader***** sooooo if you're interested then ****PM me****!3 3 3 Also! I need you all to review! Reviews and Ratings make Mia write much more swifter! *gasp* see IT WORKS!3 3 3 And I need you all to ****comment on who's point of view it should be next****3 I'm kind of leaning towards GEMMA, so If you really want to see inside of Ty's mind again then…REVIEW! I will love you forever! And you'll make it onto Mia's awesome inspiration wall at the beginning of every chapter3 Come on guys I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS! You guys are amazing! **

**So don't forget, in order to get ****Mia MOTIVATED!**

**You need 4 things:**

**1) ****READ! REVIEW!**** (it takes two seconds! I SHOULD KNOW!)**

**2) If you want to be my *****BETA***** then PM me3 I love people reading and correcting my errors3 its much faster and sooooo much more fun!3**

**3) Tell me whether you want TY or GEMMA's POV next chapter3 3 3 **

**4) COMMENT/REVIEW AND You'll MAKE IT ON MIA'S AWESOME INSPIRATION WALL AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER3 (WE HAVE T-SHIRTS!) **

**#Oh! And before I forget also comment/pm me any ideas you have about the story, or where YOU, the READER. Would like to see it HEAD! It's mucho appreciated 3 YOU GUYS INSPIRE ME!# **

***Mia Needs Beta Reader STAT!* **

**Sooooo my dear ones, Until the next update which should be…Wednesday? That seems fair right, about two a week? Alrighty then loves this is Mia's Madness signing out3 READ AND REVIEW!3**


	6. We found Love

**[A/N: hey guys! I'm back finally! And I decided to name this chapter 'We found love,' to represent Ty and Gemma's new found life together. I hope you enjoy! And I'll be sure to see you all soon! Hugs and kisses! Oh, and be sure to leave me a little review! I love hearing from you guys! It makes me so happy, you don't even know! Oh, and if you have any questions/comments, my PM Button is always working! So Read, Review, and Subscribe! ]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stolen, or any of the song titles, or lyrics, that I use in this fan fiction. Remember, this is all for fun, so we can escape from our boring RL and enjoy our hobbies. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: We found love**

_Yellow diamonds in the light,  
>And we're standing side by side,<br>As your shadow crosses mine,  
>What it takes to come alive,<em>

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny,  
>But I've gotta let it go,<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place-_

_-__**We found love**__- Rihanna and Calvin Harris._

**Ty POV**

Waking up this morning, to the bright ray of sunshine in my eyes, I look over to the warm body next to mine. It's been almost a full month now that Gemma and I have finally gotten together.

Gemma

Just thinking her name, fills my broken and battered heart with such warmth and love, I feel as if it's going to burst.

My Gemma

So beautiful, so elegant, so kind, I thank whatever God that is out there, for giving her to me. Even though, I know that I am the last person that deserves her. How could I ever be good enough for such an angel like her?

Angel

The perfect description of her, everything about her is angelical, the world seems so much more caring, and the colors seem brighter. And everywhere I go with her, I can hear angels singing from their perches up high.

When I hold her in my arms, I feel emotions I never thought I was capable of feelings, such feelings of warmth, of love, of-peace. Never in my lifetime have I ever felt peace, it washes over me, and brings tears to my eyes. Tears of happiness, not of sadness, I haven't cried in sadness since we met outside of that prison a month ago.

I remember when I was stuck in that stupid prison for ten whole years. Every night, I would look outside of my barred window, and dream of that special angel, the one that I prayed was going to be waiting for me when I finally got out. Tears would escape from my eyes, remembering her beautiful face, remembering her heartbroken expression at my trial. Such looks of shattered dreams, and broken hearts.

I could feel it in the air; both of our sorrow electrified the air. And I knew, we weren't the only ones to feel it. The last time I looked into my angels eyes, I knew, _I knew_ that she finally loved me back. No whispered words were exchanged; it was a soul-deep connection.

I remember sinking further beside the cot in that little room, huddled in a tiny ball, wishing to disappear, when I got her letter. All hope, any shred of love I felt for anyone, shriveled up, and disappeared.

I died that day.

Hardness encased my heart, and made it impenetrable. That was the day; I stopped giving a fuck about the world.

This girl, this tiny, beautiful girl lying right next to me, how could such a small creature hold so much power over me? How can she hurt me day, after day, and yet I still find myself crawling back to her at the end of the day?

I reach out, and caress her hair gently, my precious, precious little angel. I lean down, and kiss the top of her head softly.

I feel her head shift towards me; a sleepy smile spreads across her face.

"Good morning." She tells me.

I smile back down at her. And cup her face in my hands, softly.

"Good morning my Angel," I lean down, and kiss her full, pink lips. "And how did you sleep?" I ask her.

"I slept fine, how about you?" she asks me, as she leans up and kisses me softly back.

"I slept amazing, thanks to you." I nuzzled my face against her tiny one, my big arms trapping her under me.

Her beautiful smile lit up the large, lavish bedroom that we finally got to share, instead of the tiny cramped one I used to sleep in, when she was last here.

As I was still gazing down at her, I whispered so gently, so emotionally,

"I love you so much Gemma."

Her beautiful green eyes softened tremendously, somehow even softer than they were a moment ago. She looked upon me with such love and adoration in her eyes. It brought tears to my own.

Her tiny hand reached out, and touched my gruff tan face. Only covering a tiny portion of my face altogether.

"I love you too Ty, so much." She leaned into my face, and exhaled.

I lay there right next to her, soaking up all of the love, the happiness, the peace that this tiny girl was giving off. I let it fill my lungs, fill my mind, and with every smile she gave to me, I felt my heart giving leaps, and bounds of joy.

The perfect word for this moment, would be the same as the description of my beautiful Gemma, - Angelical, and perhaps even surreal.

**[A/N: AWWW! Isn't Ty just the sweetest thing? If only Ty were mine…oh, and you know, REAL! But anyway, alert and subscribe and LEAVE REVIEWS if you want to wake up to a buff and tan Ty. I know I do! The more reviews and alerts that I get, the faster I can write! Oh, and I promise this time guys, I will update much sooner than like, what two months ago? Because now even I am hooked on this story! So, yeah, I hope you guys like this update! Alert and Review and I'll see you next time!]**

**Goal for next update****: Hmmm, how about ****seven reviews****? Doesn't seem like too much, all it takes is just two seconds! Oh, and if you have any ****questions****, or just want to ****suggest stuff**** to happen for the story, ****Comment****, or even use the ****PM button****! I'll try to answer as soon as possible. **

**Thanks guys! I hope to hear from you soon, bye!**

**-MadhatterMia**


End file.
